Not All Things Change
by LunaPendragon18
Summary: Taking place right after 'Things Change' a mysterious monster is rampaging the city and it is up to the Titans to stop it. The thing is, something is wrong, Terra is back, but she doesn't seem to remember her time with the Titans... not even Beast Boy. But when a mysterious discovery links the two together, they must put the pieces together before it's too late. BBXTERRA
1. Particle

**Yes, I know it's been a few years since the Teen Titans finale but it's bothered me ever since. I love the series but you do not finish such a great series with such a heart-wrenching finale. It was like that episode was missing a part 2. So here this is my part 2 of Thing change. I do not own Teen titans and I assure you of any of us fans did own Teen Titans it wouldn't have ended with such a Cliffhanger.**

With a sigh Beast Boy gave the girl, who looked like Terra, spoke like Terra, laughed like Terra, a final glance. She was holding herself just like Terra used to but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking away. She had made herself very clear- she didn't want to see him again.

His communicator buzzed in his hand again, he knew it must be Robin calling in again, ordering him to come and help. They were his friends, Beast Boy shouldn't have resorted to forcing Robin to order him to come help. Morphing into a greyhound he sniffed the air. The first thing he smelt was Terra… no Tara. She smelt of cinnamon and apples… no. He pushed her out of his mind, he had to force her out his head no matter how hard it was.

He sniffed the air again. This time he caught his friends' scent, the metallic whiff of Cyborg, the dark aroma of Raven, the alien perfume that was Starfire and the irritating smell of Robin's hair gel - dude he wore too much of that. He caught the scent of something else too, something he didn't recognise, it smelt indecisive like a mixture of soil, stagnant water and chlorine. That must be the thing that was giving the titans such a problem.

He didn't look back again as he ran trough the dark halls of the school and sprinted out the double doors, leaving Terra… Tara behind him. He had to get his mind of Terra.. Tara. He focused on his friends and not on the tears that wanted to betray him, on ache in his chest that threatened to deafen him.

The sent led him trough a smoking alleyway not too far away from Cook's electronics. Dark wisps of smoke snaked their way towards the reddening sky above. From the blaster sized holes in the floor and walls Cyborg had most defiantly been here. As if to further reinforce his deduction, at the end of the ally his keen ears could hear the yells ad crashes of battle along with the illuminated green glow of Starfire's attacks.

Morphing into a cheetah he printed into the ally almost trampling an unsuspecting Robin who had chosen that particular moment to be kicked to the ground.

"Beast Boy!" He yelled in surprise as the green titan, almost pummelling the boy wonder, turned into a little mouse that rolled to a rather un-heroic stop.

Rubbing his head, Robin helped Beast Boy to his feet.

"Nice of you to join us." Robin didn't sound mad just tired. "Found Terra?"

"Who said you could start the party without me?" He laughed, ignoring Robin's question.

Beast Boy tried to look past Robin, he saw Starfire dragging herself out of a Garbage can, delicately removing a rotting banana peel of her head. Cyborg helped her out as she continued to rub rot of herself with a disgusted look on her face. One of Cyborgs hands was in blaster form, and he was occasionally looking down at his sensor screen as if he were searching fro something. Raven hovered in a circle, her eyes glowing and dark orbs surrounding her fists.

"Y'all were did that white thing go?" Yelled Cyborg, aiming his blaster in all directions.

"Today it be our butts that be getting the whooping, yes?" Sighed Starfire as she began to hover, her eye glowing a bright green and she joined Raven in what seemed like a futile search.

"When it's not visible I can't sense it!" Exclaimed Raven, her voice only revealing a hint of her irritation. "Robin there's something strange about this thing. When I sense it, it feels familiar but I don't know from where!"

"Is he one of Trigon's minions?" Questioned Robin as he released his bostaff.

"No, he'd have 4 red eyes." She said giving an exasperated sigh.

"Guys…" Interrupted Beast Boy. "What are you talking about."

"Friend Beast Boy! You have come!" squealed Satrfire in excitement.

"Took your time." Observed Raven. She was noticing distracting fluxions in Beast Boy's emotions. There was something wrong but this wasn't the time to ask questions.

"About time you dragged your butt here, grass stain." Laughed Cyborg. "Think you could give us a hand?"

"Or rather a nose." Corrected Robin, "You remember that white shape-shifter thing we battled the other day? Well its back and we have no way of finding it."

"Enough said." Answered Beast Boy, "Caught its scent on my way here, it's wicked weird."

"Think you could track it?" Asked Robin.

"Is my name Beast Boy?" The green titan laughed as he morphed back into a dog.

"Technically isn't your name Garfield?" Commented Raven in her monotonous voice.

Beast Boy gave her as much of an unamused glare a dog could give. Then he sniffed the air. He caught its scent, the same as before, but now it seemed to be coming from all around them, as if they were being bathed in its scent. Beast Boy morphed back into human.

"Well BB?" asked Cyborg as the titans encircled him.

"It's really weird." Observed Beast Boy sounding confused.

"You couldn't catch the scent?" Asked Strafire in her uncertain English.

"No, I can smell it alright." He answered looking up at his friends. "But it seems to coming from everywhere, like he turned into air."

"Can it do that?" Questioned Robin.

"Dude, it's breaking all the rules of physics. Anything is possible." answered Cyborg.

"What is this thing?" Asked Starfire.

"Particles." Concluded Raven, earning herself questionable looks from almost all the titans.

"Hmm that would make sense…" said Cyborg thoughtfully. "That would explain why we couldn't sense it."

"Dudes English please!"said a confused Beast Boy.

"Or Tamaranean would be much appreciated." Suggested Starfire.

"That thing is made of particles. My guess it that, somehow, simply by touching something it can rearrange it's particles to become identical to the thing it touches." Explained Raven.

"In theory, it's totally feasible that it could turn into a gas just as easily as it can turn in to concrete or water." Continued Cyborg.

"But the sidewalk can't morph and change shape like this thing can." Observed Robin.

"Hey it's a theory in the making Rob, doesn't mean we've worked out all the kinks." Complained Cyborg.

" You think it can turn into fire? Like friend Hot Spot can?" mused Starfire.

"If it can, it hasn't done it yet." Said Robin.

"Let hope he can't. Trust me you don't want to smell burnt fur." Said Beast Boy shivering at the idea.

"Nasty! If he can turn into air, does that mean we're breathing him in? Do we have monster germs in us now?" Said Cyborg shivering in disgust.

Beast Boy quickly turned back into a dog, sniffed the air and turned back into human form.

"Chillax Cy, he's gone now." Said Beast Boy.

"Darn, he got away again." Frustrated Robin punched his palm.

"Who do you think sent this particle abnormality?" enquired Starfire.

"Well for neither Rae or I to be able to sense it it may simply be a natural abnormality. Something that has always been around." Stated Cyborg.

"No I don't think it is." Countered Raven. "When I _can_ sense it, it feels so familiar. I don't know how, or what. But it's feels… it feels sort of human."

"So it has a consciousness, so did the brain, didn't make it human." Said Cyborg.

"No, you don't understand." Explained Raven. "I'm empathetic, I can sense another's emotions. This thing- Particle- it felt chaotic, like soda and Mentos, like things that should never be mixed together. But I felt something else underneath that… fear, confusion, frustration… and I assure you they felt very human."

Robin sighed. "Well whatever it is , it's gone now. We should get back to the tower."

"Yes!" Agreed Strafire walking up towards him smiling. "The show on the fungus of the feet I particularly enjoy watching is about to start!"

Robin shuddered but didn't tell the alien anything.

Without another word the titans began to make their way to the T-car where it was carefully parked in front of Cook's.

They were just exiting the ally when Cyborg roughly slammed his bionic arm on Beast Boy's shoulder, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"By the way BB, how'd the search go?" He asked casually.

Raven who was, like always, silently walking behind her teammates. lost in thought felt a sudden spike in the emotions of her surroundings. It caught her attention. Looking up she realised that it was originating from Beast Boy. At first she didn't recognise it, it was so alien for Beast Boy, a sadness and disappointment so deep that even Raven could feel it, she accidently caused a small crack to appear in a nearby window.

However no one seemed to notice her slight loss of control but even as she tried to calm her emotions he heard beast boy answer.

"It wasn't her." He said, from behind his ears appeared drooped and his shoulders slumped.

"That's rough BB." Said Cyborg patting his friend on the back, more gently this time. Raven, still distracted, hadn't yet understood the topic of their discussion.

"But the thing is, Cy, she looks exactly like her, the same hair and eyes. She talks like her and she even loughs as my jokes. No one ever finds me funny! She is just so much like Terra…" his voice trailed off. He didn't want to say more, his voice was threatening to make him sound like a croaking toad.

Another spike in his emotion tested Raven's concentration but her guard was failing.

Terra.

Terra.

Terra.

"Oh my gods." exclaimed Raven causing a fire hydrant to explode beside Robin and all the surrounding lamplights to explode into fine powder.

"Rae!" exclaimed Beast Boy, "are you alright?"

"Did you sense something?" exclaimed Robin as he and Starfire ran towards her.

"I know why Particle felt so familiar!" Exclaimed Raven as she tried to slow her pounding heart, to stop her cloak from bellowing behind her in a self conjured wind. " It's Terra!"

** So there's my first chapter! I hope you like it! Please I want to hear what you think, please read and review. I'll try update soon :D – LunaPendragon**


	2. Not Fair

"What?" Exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Rae, what do you mean?" Cyborg sounded just as shocked as Beast Boy.

"You know that that familiar feeling I've been having every time it appears? Well I couldn't figure out but I think it's Terra- Sort of." Raven was finding it hard to really explain it. It wasn't Terra yet it felt like Terra.

"Are you certain?" Asked Robin.

"It can't be, Terra is gone." Beast Boy said sadly, his ears drooping again.

"But if Raven feels Terra in Particle…" Mused Starfire aloud.

"I wonder how that's possible. " said Cyborg thoughtfully.

"It's particle, everything seems possible with what ever it is." Reasoned Robin.

"This smells like something the Brother Blood would do." Said Starfire.

"Impossible, I vaporised that dude ages ago." Countered Cyborg.

Raven wasn't about to give her own suggestion, she didn't really have an opinion on the matter yet. She'd have to mediate on it first. But even if she was trying to find the solution, the fury of emotions that were surrounding her was frustrating. She could feel herself slipping slightly especially when, over the other Titans, she felt Beast Boy's emotions. He was just so sad and to make tmatters worse he seemed to be feeling conflicted, he seemed to be wanting to hope that maybe Terra was somewhere out there but at the same time he knew that it couldn't be.

"What if we go talk to this Terra look-a-like? Maybe she kidnapped the real Terra's statue and has somehow harnessed her powers. This Tara girl could be the one pulling Particle's strings." Suggested Robin.

"Yeah her statue would be a perfect core for harnessing her power, but that wouldn't explain the water and air stuff." Said Cyborg.

"But it's a start." Agreed Robin nodding his head.

"No!" Beast Boy yelled over his friends. "We'll just let Tara be ok? She's not Terra…"

He was interrupted by a yelp of pain as a black mass of energy erupted from Raven. The titans, taken unawares, were sent flying across the street where cracks began to appear in the walls and ground, the car alarms were sent on a wild fanfare. Behind the magic shield Raven had her head in her glowing hands, she was forcing her eyes closed.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." She whispered to herself as she tried to regain control. To many emotions, she couldn't keep them back. What was wrong with her? She usually managed to keep them at a distance but they were too strong this time.

"Raven, are you alright?" Cautiously Starfire flew up to her friend, worry clear in her eyes. The other Titans too, upon getting back on their shaky feet made there way back towards' their friends.

"Rai, are you sure you're ok? This is the second time in less then a quarter of an hour that you've lost control." Observed Robin, crossing his arms but sounding worried.

"Hey girl, you trying to dent me today?" laughed Cyborg.

Messaging her temples as the glow finally began to vanish from her palms she slowly opened her eyes to look at her worried friends. She took a deep breath.

"Too many… strong… emotions." She carefully articulated as she brought her cloak around her, there was a chill in the evening air.

"I apologize friend, on Tamaran we are known for having strong emotions." Apologized Starfire.

"No it wasn't you." She trailed off giving Beast Boy a quizzical look as he shuffled his feet looking rather guilty. "Guys, why don't you go on without me. I need to get my powers back under control."

"Good idea, I don't feel like an another apocalypse." Joked Cyborg rubbing his head.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked, still sounding worried.

Raven just nodded her head.

"I will have some melted chocolate in a mug ready for you when you get back. Try not to catch the cold." Said Starfire gleefully, excited at the idea of making hot chocolate.

"We'll see you back in the tower if you're sure then." Sighed Robin. "But hurry it looks like snow storm is coming."

"Uff, I just got back from the arctic I was looking forward to absorbing some of that Jump city sun." Complained Cyborg disappointedly looking up at the clouded sky. "Let's get going guys, my baby will catch'a cold at this rate."

"Can a car catch the cold too?" questioned Starfire as she began to hover towards the T-car.

Reluctantly the titans were making their way to the T car when Raven called out.

"Beast Boy, you think you could walk it with me?" She asked certain her face was turning a new shade of pink.

"Dude, I thought you were just going to teleport yourself to the tower!" He whined, "And you know I don't mix well with snow."

But the glare she gave him quickly shut him up.

"Haha BB were you messing with Raven's magic mirrors again?" Joked Cyborg as he pushed the little grass stain forwards. Starfire tried to stifle a giggle.

"We'll see you guys back at the tower." Laughed Robin.

Beast Boy looked longingly as the rest of the team drove away as the first flakes of snow began to fall. He shivered slightly.

"So s'up Rae? You sure everything is ok?" He asked, tempted to turn into a penguin or a polar bear.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Said Raven crossing her arms. "Your emotions are flaring, it's foiling my concentration."

"Sorry." Said Beast Boy, simpering as he ran his gloved hand trough his green hair. "Hasn't been a good day."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I've noticed."

There was a moment of awkward silence as the snowflakes gently began to fall around them, some bravely settled on Raven's cloak but she didn't swipe them off, their gentle movements calmed her and distracted her from the cold.

"Well." She prompted.

"Wait are you seriously asking me how I am?" said Beast Boy, sounding genuinely shocked.

"Beast Boy you know I don't say this likely but your one of my best friends, and I'm worried about you, especially when it messes with my concentration. And bad thing happen when loss concentration" Raven reluctantly said.

"Seriosly I'm fine." Beast Boy said smiling up at his friend.

"Beast Boy…" Raven warned.

"OK." He said waving his hands before him. "Well it's because of Terra… Tara."

"I figured." Said Raven.

"It's just so frustrating! She's just so much like Terra. She looks like her, she has the same eyes, the same hair, the same scent, the same voice, the same lough… She even finds me funny." Blurted out Beast Boy finally getting it of his chest.

"Yet she doesn't remember anything?" Asked Raven.

Beast boy shook his head sadly already feeling the tears prick his eyes as cold snow caressed his cheeks.

"I was just so certain it was her." He whispered as the tears began to streak down his cheek. He was looking at his shoes unwilling to look at his friend. He clenched his fists. "It's just so frustrating, it's like I've lost her all over again. When I saw her I actually dared to hope that … I don't know what I hoped, just maybe she'd remember me I guess. It's just not fair."

Raven was shocked into silence unsure of how to react as her friend's tears began to fall to the ground and freeze where they fell. She then did something that shocked both herself and Beast Boy. She took a step towards him and, with her cloak dramatically bellowing in the wind, she drew the green teen into a comforting embrace. Beast Boy, hating himself for acting like such a baby cried into his friends uniform as the cold wind nipped at them. He was surprised at how warm she felt, he always tough she'd be sort of cold…

"It's just not fair." He repeatedly mumbled as tears continued to stubbornly stumble down his cheeks.

"Just because that girl you saw wasn't Terra doesn't mean she isn't somewhere around her. You said her statue wasn't there right? I bet Particle has something to do with it. I bet he knows where Terra is."

"It just isn't fair Raven." Beast boy said looking up at her.

"I know, but we'll figure this out ok?" She said as she gave him a rare comforting smile.

He did in fact feel better, raven could tell. He still felt sad but it wasn't overpowering. He almost felt like beast boy again. Not for the first time that day this Tara person entered her mind, she'd have to go investigate for herself.

"C'mon Beast Boy, let's get out of this storm before we regret staying out so late." Said Raven taking a step away from him.

Smiling wearily beast boy nodded his head. Swiftly Raven surrounded the two of them with her cloak and teleported them to the tower just as the rest of the titans walked into the living quarters.

**Hi, so yeah a lot of talking in this one, but please don't le tit put you off, it will get better, I hope anyway but I'm trying to keep everyone as much in character as I can. Please review, I look forward to what you guys think, weather it be good or bad :3 thank you for reading - LunaPendragon**


	3. Walls

The next morning Raven found herself standing outside Murakami school. A thick layer of snow lay around her as the sun lazily began to appear behind the school. It was 7:45 am on a Thursday, none of the other titans had even woken up, not even Robin, as Raven had silently put on her fur adorned cloak and made her way towards the school. She silently watched from the shadows as she saw several students, all girls, dressed in pleated blue skirts, white jumpers and black ties.

As chattering girls walked past her, Raven sighed. She just had to get in, talk to Tara, and get out. Easy as pie but still, she was already regretting her desiccation to talk to Tara without the others. She might need back up but she had to get answers, she didn't like Beast Boy in this depressed state.

Reluctantly she emerged from the shadows and trudged trough the ankle deep snow towards the school. She tried to ignore the whispers that erupted from the girls as she walked past. She didn't really care what they were saying, she just wanted to find Tara and get out.

Inside, the school was cosy, the central heating must have been on full blast. Groups of giggling girl of all ages lay scattered in clusters throughout the halls. She silently sighed, how was she meant to find Tara in this crowd? Her self loathing, however, was interrupted as someone tugged at her cloak. Reluctantly Raven's train of thought was broken as she looked down at a shorter girl no older then 13. She had a chubby face, long dark brown hair and turquois eyes. Like the rest of the girls she was wearing a school uniform a few sizes too large for her.

"What?" blurted out Raven, deliberately sounding annoyed.

"Are you Raven of the Teen Titans?" she asked. He voice sounded excited. With a sigh Raven nodded her head.

The girl shrieked in excitement causing Raven to cringe, especially as more girl turned and stared at them.

"OMG I'm a huge fan! You're a titan that is so cool! Omg I can't believe I'm actually talking to the actual Raven of the teen titans! Where are Robin and Beast boy and the rest of the titans? Are they here?" she squealed again.

"No." Raven answered as she continued to scan the crowds for the Terra Look-a-like.

"You're here on you own?" observed the girl. " Recon mission?"

"You can say that." Said Raven having an idea. "You don't happen to know a Tara by any chance do you."

The girl seemed to give it some thought. "The only Tara I know is Tara Calcite, but she's older then me."

"That must be her. You don't know where she might be do you?" ventured Raven.

"Nope, but I know where the older boarder girls would be, I could show you if you want." Suggested the girl.

"That would be helpful." The Titan admitted.

"This way." Said the girl parting the crowd of girls that had surrounded them. "I'm Winry by the way."

"Thank you Winry." Said Raven following the younger girl.

They passed trough countless corridors until at last Winry led Raven to the canteen. the smell of cooking bacon and eggs lingered in the air.

"Tara's a boarder student." Explained Winry as she searched the heads of eating girls. "She should be eating… somewhere over there."

"Thank you Winry. " said Raven locking her sights on the blond girl.

Winry was beaming at her. "Anytime Raven. I wish I could stay and help but I have class first period and Mr Ricket hates tardiness."

Raven nodded her head as the young girl vanished into the corridors.

Silently Raven made her way to the girl who had her back to her. Many girls stopped eating to point and whisper at her.

Trying to hide her annoyance Raven cleared her throat to get the girl's attention who seemed to be busy reading some book.

"Tara?" Raven called.

The girl, clearly surprised at being called for, turned her head. Raven unintentionally took a step back in surprise, now she understood why Beast Boy felt so confused, this girl really did look like Terra!

"Terra?" She blurted out.

The Girl sighed in frustration as she slammed her book shut and turned to face Raven.

"It's Tara. Did Beast Boy send you? I've told him countless times I'm not this Terra friend of his and if he sent to try convince me otherwise I'm sorry but you're wasting your time." Tara said.

Shaking herself out of her shock Raven took a step towards the girl. "No, Beast Boy didn't send me."

"But you're one of the Teen Titans right?" asked Tara quizzically.

"I'm here on Titan business." Stated Raven. "I just need your help with something, a couple of questions and I promise no one from the titans will ever bother you again."

Before Tara could reply they were interrupted by a shrivelled old voice.

"Missy, do you truly believe that is appropriate school attire?"

reluctantly Raven turned to see who was bothering her.

Big mistake.

It was a stringy old woman, so tall that Raven had to look up to see her face (which was unreasonably wrinkled). She had greying hair which had the misfortune of being wrangled into an extremely tight bun. She had small blue eyes, which were covered by a pair of oversized glasses. She was wearing a suit, or that type of suit teachers wear- a maroon pencil skirt and a matching blazer.

"Excuse me?" stammered Raven, not sure is she had hear right.

"That get-up." Said the lady waving a bony finger at Raven. "It's a bit late for Halloween don't you think? Where is your uniform?"

Raven was about to retaliate when Tara, rather hurriedly, intervened.

"She's new Matron, exchange students and all that… She doesn't know the rules yet…" she trailed off as Matron switched her accusing glare to Tara.

"So I take that she is your responsibility?" she said raising an eyebrow.

Tara made a visible sigh.

"Yes."

"Then I except you march to your dorm this very minute and get her in the appropriate uniform… something a little less revealing and more appropriate for the weather." She instructed.

"Yes Matron." Tara said, defeated.

Raven knew it best she didn't say anything especially as, half heartedly, she was led, closely followed by the Matron, out the canteen from a back door. As Tara led her trough the maze of corridors Raven actually wondered how big this school was. It seemed like a whole labyrinth was hidden behind these walls. Is this was a labyrinth, did that make the matron the minotaur?

They climbed a flight of stairs into a narrow corridor winch had one wall totally made of glass while the other held door after door after door. Tara stopped before a door with the number 42 engraved on it and silently opened it. Raven followed her in and, unfortunately, the matron did the same.

The dorm was rather small, just big enough for a single bad, a chest of drawers a desk and chair to fit. Instantly Tara went to the chest of drawers and after a minute of searching pulled out and tossed to Raven an identical uniform to the one she was wearing.

"You've go to be kidding me." said Raven distastefully looking at the skirt and jumper she was holding. But one look from the Matron told her that she wasn't leaving until she put the thing on.

"It should be your size." Said Tara as she pointed to a small door at the back of the room that Raven assumed led to the bathroom.

She sighed as she dragged herself into the room, the things she did for her friends.

A few minutes later she emerged wearing the irritating uniform- the jumper was too scratchy, the tie felt like it was trying to strangle her, the tights had an annoying hole near one knee and the skirt well… Raven silently wondered how Starfire managed to fight in one. The only thing she refused to remove was her cloak which she wore over everything.

"The cloak stays." She warned the Matron.

The old lady just humphed. "Well it's a start."

At last she left to two girls alone in the dorm, with a subtle reminder that class will be starting in 45 minutes. When the dorm door finally closed both Raven and Tara gave a relived sigh.

"Sorry for forcing you into that thing." Apologized Tara.

"No, thanks for saving my butt out there. Wouldn't want to pick a fight with that lady." Clearly displeased Raven looked down at her new outfit. "How can you sand wearing this stuff?"

Tara laughed. Wow, Beast Boy was right she did sound like Tarra too. "You get used to it."

"So glad I'd don't go to high school then." Said Raven, lightly tugging at her skirt.

"Now what did you want back at the canteen?" asked Tara crossing her arms.

"Ah yes." Remembering why she actually came here. "Beast Boy."

"I already told him I don't know who this Terra is."

"you sure?"

"yep."

"And you've always lived her in Jump city?"

"No, I used to live around."

"Where?"

"Just around."

"Did go to any other schools?"

"Yeah, obviously."

"where?"

"Oh some Middle school…"

"And where are you parents?"

"At home of coarse."

"And that would be…?"

"Not here."

Raven massaged her temples trying to keep her calm. "Tara you know I'd get out of your hair quicker if you just answered me."

"But I am!" Tara protested as she slumped onto her bed.

"I need details, you haven't given me any." Raven said trough gritted teeth.

Tara looked up at her quizzically.

"Okay, let's start this again." Said Raven patiently. " Where did you used to live before you came to Jump City?"

Tara gave it a few moments of thought, but when she answered she sounded confused. "I don't remember…"

"okay… what school did you go to before here?"

"I … I don't know. I just remember high school…"

"But what about your parents? You do remember them…"

Shaking Tara put her face in her hands. "I can't remember them…" she whispered.

"You're certain?" pushed on raven.

Tara lifted her head, raven could make out the beginning of tears. "I can only see shadows, I can't see faces. I can see them standing there, their backs to me, but that's all. I can't remember any family dinners, any birthday parties… I can't even see where we live!"

Silently she took a seat besides Tara. "Can I try something?" raven asked curiously.

Tara just nodded her head.

Carefully raven put her glowing palms to the other girls temples.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." The titan whispered, closing her eyes.

Instantly her mind was flooded with Tara's toughs and memories. Just as Raven suspected she came across plenty of memories concerning the past few months here in high school but as she tried to dig further into Tara's past. However, she found more resistance until she stumbled across a wall, a form of barrier. No matter how much she tried to push against it, it just pushed back at her with double the force.

Stopping her assault of the wall, Raven Mentally stood before the barrier which seemed to be made of tinted glass. Raven could see swirling forms and colours behind it but it all just seemed like nonsense.

Raven was preparing to return to her own mind when something behind the barrier caught her attention. A distinct and solid shape behind the glass, agaisnt the haze it looked like a person, with long blond hair.

"Tara?" Raven cautiously whispered, her voice echoing around her.

The head of the figure darted to face her. "Raven? Is that you?"

"Tara, what is this wall?" questioned Raven, feeling herself slipping, she couldn't stay much longer.

"Why are you calling me Tara?" the figure asked, not moving. "I'm Terra."


	4. I'll explain Later

"Terra?" Raven gasped.

"Is Beast Boy there?" The figure calmly asked as she pressed her palm against the barrier. Her voice made her sound as if she were trapped inside a dream.

And with that Raven was repelled form Tara's mind and back into her own.

The titan gasped in surprise, jumping of the bed and causing the light bulb above them to shatter. She was panting, her heart pounding.

"What did you do?" asked Tara, her eyes as wide as plates.

"I tried to see what was blocking you memories." Explained Raven, still panting.

"And?" Tara prompted standing, curious.

"I found a wall?"

"A wall?"

"Yes, it is supressing something, I think they may be your missing memories." Said Raven finally calming her breathing. " And I found… something else."

"What?" Tara's skin was crawling with curiosity.

"Terra." Raven simply. "Or some fragment of her."

Tara just fell back on her bed. "What? That's can't be! Is this some trick so I'd go talk to Beast Boy?"

"Tara, trust me, I wouldn't have gone trough all this." She said gesturing to her uniform. "Just to get you to talk to Beast Boy. There are some fragments of Terra walled of in your mind."

"And where did a wall come from in the first place?" continued Tara, silently wishing she had never gotten out of bed this morning.

"we sometimes put up mental walls to keep harmful memories from entering our thoughts." Explained Raven, being an expert on the topic. " But sometimes people can implant artificial walls to stop of us remembering whatever they don't want us remembering."

"But what could people want me not remembering? And who could have done such a thing!" yelled Tara close to hysteria.

"Terra." Suggested Raven. "That's what… who… someone doesn't want you remembering."

Tara was silent for a few moments. "You really think I'm Terra?"

"I don't want to admit it, but Beast Boy might actually been right for a change." Raven said sounding surprised.

Tara gave a light lough, releasing some of the tension. "Yesterday I told him never to come near me again. I was so sure he was wrong, isn't it ironic? I was the wrong one…" Tara looked up at Raven. "I woke up this morning worried about a geometry test I have in a quarter of an hour, guise I have to change plans."

"That's really up to you." admitted Raven. "You can choose to stay how you are, living this normal carefree life. Or you can choose a more complicated one."

Tara just sighed. " If all this." Gesturing to her dorm room in general. " is a lie, I'd rather live a complicated life."

Raven just nodded her head. " This might mean miss you'll that geometry test."

Which caused Tara to lough again.

Her laughter was rudely interrupted by the ring of Raven's communicator. Raven quickly flipped it open. Instantly Beast Boy's face appeared on the screen. Raven had to hold her tongue to prevent blurting out what she had discovered.

"Rae where are?" he yelled trough the communicator. In the background Raven could make the crashes of battle.

"Beast Boy what's happening?" she ordered.

"Particle's back." he stated.

"Particle?" mouthed Tara but Raven, at that moment, was more preoccupied with her communicator.

"Where are you guys?" she asked as a flash of Starfires' powers illuminated the background, closely followed her recognizable scream.

Beast Bay opened his mouth as if to answer but then, all of a sudden, Particle's white face, coated in a bluish metal, that curiously resembled Cyborg's armour, appeared behind him.

"Beast Boy!" she yelled but it was too late, Particle grabbed the unsuspecting boy and sent him flying.

A thunderous crash erupted from outside the dorm door.

"C'mon Tara, I know where they are." She said running to the door and roughly pulling it open, closely followed by Tara.

The giant glass window that had previously enclosed the hall lay shattered on the ground. A cold wind was already bellowing around them. Against the grey sky she could see Particle, stuck to the remaining glass wall like an pasty spider. The sky was momentary illuminated by a blue beam of light, that particle just morphed around, totally being missed by Cyborg 's attack. She could hear shrieks from the girls downstairs at the sudden chaos that had erupted on their school's side. Then from below Starfire quickly flew towards the monster, Robin dangling from her hands. In perfect time she swung the boy wonder towards Particle. Robin was already ready with his trusty staff. He swung it skilfully at Particle however, on coming in contact with monster, the latter instantaneously took on the same silver sheen of the staff.

"Darn it!" Robin yelled as he fell to the ground. Starfire quickly swooped down to catch him.

Raven was already getting ready to charge at the monster when a moan from the neighbouring dorm caught her attention. The door had been totally destroyed as if it had been hit by a flying elephant. She might not have been so far off. Beast Boy lay on his back, surrounded by a bed of glass shards. Even from here Raven could make out numerous deep cuts across his face and arms.

"Beast Boy!" she yelled running towards her friends.

The green titan just simply groaned. Carefully, causing glass to crunch under foot , she knelt besides him gently putting his bleeding head on her knees.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." She whispered as her palms began to glow. Instantly the injuries she coated in her magic began to shrink and disappear.

"Oh my God, Beast Boy!" Came a cry from the door. Tara stood there, a hand half covering her mouth.

BB began to twitch as he began to gain consciousness.

"He'll be ok." Raven reassured her as she healed a particularly deep cut along his hairline.

As if on cue Beast Boy slowly opened hos eyes.

"Raven…" he murmured groggily as he looked up at her.

"Shut it for a change Beast Boy. Let fix you up." She said, causing the injured boy to chuckle.

After a few minutes, most of the serious injuries had been healed as she helped him back on his feet.

"Dude, Particle is kicking our butts… again!" he exclaimed as he tried standing on his own.

"Beast Boy…?"

Instantly Raven felt a surge of emotion as Tara called his name.

"What are you doing her?" He asked, bewildered.

"I go to school her." She quickly answered crossing her arms.

Blushing slightly he turned to Raven, "What where you doing here? And what are you wearing?"

"I'll explain later." Said Raven, already conjuring a dark disk under her feet as her eyes began to glow white. Without a word the disk began to levitate. "Come on

Beast Boy the others need our help."

Beast Boy nodded his head in agreement and without another word he turned into a falcon and flew out of the destroyed room, flying so close to Tara that he ruffled her hair. Raven urged he disk to levitate towards Tara. She extended her hand to her. "It's now or never."

For a second Tara hesitated, Raven thought she wasn't coming but then the other girl grabbed her extended hand and Raven pulled her onto the black disk besides her. Without another word the disk surged out of the dorm and trough the shattered wall into the cold morning.

The first thing she did was throw a dark orb of magic towards Particle, which only succeeded in shattering more of the glass.

"Raven!" she heard Starfire yell as her friend gleefully flew towards her. "Where have you …"

Her voice trailed off, either when she saw Raven's get up or Tara.

"I'll explain later!" she yelled as she dodged one of Particle's attacks. Irritably her skirt began to flutter in the wind.

"hey Rae, care to give me a lift?" called cyborg from where her stood planted on the ground.

Silently Raven conjured a black disk under his feet and brought him to the same level as her.

"Nice outfit." Laughed Cyborg. "A bit early for carnival don't you think?"

Raven momentarily caused the disk under his feet to vanish, quickly silencing his laughter.

"Chill girl haha, it's a jo…" he trailed of as he caught sight of Tara who had been holding on to the edge of Raven's disk for dear life.

"Terra!" he yelled in surprise.

"Tara." Tara corrected, momentarily breaking her attention away from Particle and turning to face Cyborg .

"I'll explain later." Raven called as she spiraled towards Particle, shooting blast after blast of black orbs towards particle.

As if swatting away a fly Particle sent Raven and Tara flying sideways, causing Raven to loose concentration.

Tara screamed as the two of them began to plummet towards the now deserted courtyard below.

Catching a glimpse of a swinging figure Raven made a grab for Tara's flailing arm just as Robin grabbed her other hand.

"Thanks Robin." She called over the wind.

"Enrolling for high school?" he observed.

"Not exactly. " she said as she caused another dark disk to appear and, letting go of Robin's hand, gently landed herself, and Tara, on it.

"wha?" Even mid swing, Raven could hear the shock in his voice.

"She'll explain later!" called Tara giving Raven a grin. "Let's go get this guy!"

But they were too late. Just as quickly as particle had appeared, he had vanished. Raven couldn't sense him, he could have vanished into the nearest breath of air for all she knew.

Exhausted from the early morning fight the titan's regrouped, looking rather battered.

"It got away again." Said Starfire her shoulders drooping.

"Dude, that thing really is getting on my nerves." Said Cyborg punching his fist.

"If only we had a way of fight it!" said Robin frustrated.

It was Beast boy, who had just morphed from a falcon to his human form, that turned to Tara and Raven and asked, shocked, " what are you doing here?"

He didn't specify whom he was asking.

Tara shuffled her feet awkwardly. Raven looked over her shoulder noticing the crowd of girls that was starting to from around them.

"Not now, I'll explain later. Let's get to the Tower first."


End file.
